


Coming Full Circle

by Makira820



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Ferris Wheel Sex, One of them is very horny, Persona 5 Scramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makira820/pseuds/Makira820
Summary: 6 months and no sex calls for desperate measures at desperate heights.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Coming Full Circle

A lot can happen in a year. You can meet a lot of people. You could band together with said people and defeat a benevolent god, saving the masses from their own complacency in a year's time. Or maybe you could _fall in love_. Make love, even, on many occasions in the span of one month, as one could discover. But if someone went back in time and told Makoto that a year from then she'd be sitting naked in her then-crush's lap as his erection delved deep into her most private of places in a public setting… well, she'd probably slap them—her face almost as red as the fury in her eyes.

They'd been apart far too long. Their sex life had only just properly blossomed the month before Akira had to go home, leaving a void within Makoto that she had never known to require filling before he sparked her sinful desires. When he suggested that they get back together for a summer trip over a video call, she agreed without paying heed to a single word he said afterward. Her mind had already sank below her waist, followed by an emboldened hand that she longed to be replaced with his. It wasn't until she felt her phone vibrate that she was brought back to reality. A message in the group chat.

**|#PTs of H|**

**Akira:** "PTs road trip."

 **Futaba:** "wat :|"

 **Akira:** "PTs road trip."

 **Ryuji:** "BROOOOO? BROOOOO! YES!"

 **Ann:** "Wait, you mean now??"

 **Akira:** "No, over the summer."

 **Ann:** "Ohhhh, yeah ok! I'm in!"

 **Ryuji:** "Dude… that's like forever from now…"

 **Yusuke:** "Is it not simply a month away?"

 **Ryuji:** "THAT'S FOREVER DUDE C'MON"

 **Haru:** "Sorry, I was in a meeting. What's this about summer vacation?"

 **Akira:** "We're setting up a PT getaway."

 **Haru:** "Oh, what a lovely idea! Are you coming as well @AkirasBuchiBaby?"

**|Several people are typing…|**

In her defense, this was a new app for her and she didn't think her username would appear on screen when someone mentioned her. She really only regularly spoke to Akira in their private messages, as college life left her hardly any time for anything more.

**Makoto:** "...Yes."

 **Futaba:** "oh she's _coming_ alright ;)))))"

 **Ryuji:** "BRO YOU GETTIN' IN THEM DMS?? @MakotosBuchiBoy"

 **Ann:** "Awwwwwww!!! He changed his to match hers!!! 😭😭😭😭😭❤❤❤❤❤"

 **Haru:** "Hehe, sorry Mako-chan.^^;🙏"

 **Yusuke:** "Hmmm… Yes, I do believe I can"

 **Akira:** "Okay, see you guys in July."

 **Yusuke:** "spare some funds for train fare in one month's time."

_One month later…_

To call Makoto and Akira "Team Mom and Dad" was no longer an exaggeration after their relationship had become common knowledge. What was a jest to everyone else was only a reminder to them that the majority of their friends were lacking either maturity or self-dependence; in Futaba's case both and Haru's neither. Chaperones, that's basically what they were.

"Makoto, where's the sun tan oil?" Ann would ask for the 5th time that week.

"Center console…where it was last time," Makoto would answer.

"C'mon dude, there's like a million girls on this beach. It'd be a freakin' waste to not take a chance like this!" Ryuji would pester Akira unrelentingly.

"For the last time, _no_. Also, my girlfriend could kill you. With ease. You realize that, right?" Akira would respond whilst rubbing his temples.

"Nooooooo! I don't wanna go out onto the beach. Too many people. Just let me stay in the RV!" Futaba would argue.

"Futaba, you need vitamin D. Just go outside and enjoy the fresh air, your body will thank you for it," Makoto would reason in attempt to free up the only bed in the RV that could comfortably accommodate two people.

"I hear there is a hot spring with a mixed bath nearby," Yusuke would start before quickly making it evident what he wished to do. "Perhaps the three of us could pay a visit and perhaps you would also allow me to illustrate the two of you in an intimate embr-"

"NO!" Makoto and Akira replied in unison on that one.

Just some alone time. Some peace and quiet that either of them could mold into something more intimate, that's all they could ask for. Akira felt the need to apologize to Makoto for the whole ordeal, suggesting perhaps that they should have just done something by themselves for the summer. Those damn apologetic, puppy-dog eyes of his met hers at an upward angle as he sunk into his chair. Of course she couldn't say anything other than "It's fine."

Even though it most certainly was not _fine._ She needed to rip that black polo shirt from his body. In a more sane sense of mind she'd be more appreciative of him being so well put together. But for the past week, whenever he wore that shirt that conveniently matched _her_ clothing, all she could think about was getting it messy. Getting it _dirty_. Drenching it in their combined sweat, either via wearing it throughout the deed or wiping up their mess with it afterward. Damnit, she was _horny._ And she couldn't do anything about it.

The RV was a lost cause. Too much coming and going and for whatever reason Morgana felt the need to sit on the hood and stare blankly into the windshield whenever they were parked. They couldn't go to a hotel either, not without everyone else following them into a room for a slumber party. There was nowhere they could go to just give into their primal desires and screw each other's brains out.

Not conventional locales at least.

Haru notified the group that there was a ferris wheel nearby, one that overlooks the _entire_ city. Everyone seemed to simply brush the suggested activity off. After all, if you've been on one ferris wheel, you pretty much rode them all. For Makoto, however, solace was found in the idea…

Dare she? Yes. Could she? Yes. Will she? Oh _yes._ Were all these answers "yes" because she was too horny to care anymore? Probably, but she didn't care.

"Hey, Akira?" she asked during their brief moment of privacy.

"Yes love?"

"Do you…want to ride the ferris wheel with me?"

He smiled. A pure smile. An _innocent_ smile. "I'd love that~ Tomorrow?"

"Certainly~" she replied with her own smile. A _devious_ smile.

If only he knew...

The view from the top of the ferris wheel was absolutely stunning. Chiseled jawline, biceps that threatened to burst out of that polo shirt, frizzy hair that allowed only a few gentle beams of the setting sun behind him to filter through and onto her face… Oh, and of course the view outside the cabin was pretty too. Not that Makoto gave it more than a few seconds of recognition. She was too preoccupied by the butterflies fluttering rampantly in her stomach. The full body shudder of arousal and eager anticipation as their cabin rose to the top of the ride was almost unbearable. Why the top? Well…

_Wrrrrrr…_

"That's…odd. Did we just stop moving?" Akira asked in oblivion.

"U-Um, I'll check," Makoto offered.

It was a bit strange for _her_ to offer to stick her head out of a window several stories high. Lust was a helluva drug though, turning what would usually make her nauseous into a convenient opportunity for her to...strut her feathers, so to speak. The feathers in this idiom of course being her ass. Mere inches were all that stood between her rear and his face. If she backed up even a little, she was certain she'd make that long held fantasy of his come true. This was all for the sake of getting the engine going. No, not the ferris wheel's, obviously. 

"You, u-um, uhhhhh... see anything?" Akira asked, his ability to think clearly fading by the second as blood rushed to his lower head.

 _'Fuel is in the tank alright,'_ Makoto thought to herself, a smirk of pride spreading across her face.

She withdrew her head and closed the window, standing straight up as she turned to face her boyfriend and his piqued companion. She didn't say anything she sat back down, this time beside him. Her lips met his without missing a beat. As her tongue advanced, so too did her hand up his thigh until it met the growing stiffness in his pants. He pulled away from the kiss after her fingers touched the tip.

"...Here?" he asked, baffled by her boldness. "They'll probably have it fixed in a few minutes…"

" _Oh?_ You mean to tell me either of us will last that long?" she countered.

Well, she did have a point.

Her hand returned between his legs. She hated herself for comparing her boyfriend's dick to the throttle of her father's old motorcycle, but the similarities were really uncanny. A hard, thick handful—if you gave it a squeeze and a light twist, it caused the vehicle to which it was attached to make a satisfying sound. Just made her want to ride it even more~

Usually there was a bit more foreplay—kissing, sucking, prodding, some nipple play, the occasional foot rub, etc. She didn't want any of that. She wanted the main event. Unhanding his sufficiently hard member, she stood up, gesturing to his crotch as if to say "Pants. Off. Now." He needed no further hints. He undid his belt in record time and pushed his pants down around his ankles. He contemplated removing his boxers as well, but remembered this was a ferris wheel that many other people would ride after them. Horny though he was, that would be inconsiderate and _unsanitary._ Thankfully the boxers he was wearing were quite loose and provided his dick ample space to emerge from the fly.

Makoto, however, was hornier. More so now than she was a minute ago, what with her throbbing prize standing at full attention before her. She removed her pants _entirely_ , kicking them off to the side before throwing her panties on top of them. She was about to remove her shirt and leather jacket, but then she remembered how much he loved this jacket on her. That, and her being naked but only from the waist down had been established as one of his favorite fetishes for whatever reason. She couldn't judge. They were about have sex in public after all.

She traced his jawline with her fingers, stopping at his chin as she used her thumb to tilt his gaze upward towards her eyes. His hands traveled up her bare hips, moving ever so slightly behind to feel the crease of her maddeningly shapely ass. She grabbed him by the wrists, firmly pulling his hands away before she gave him a smirk and wink. _She turned around_ , placing her hands on her bent knees for support as she gave him a full, unrestricted view of her lower half _._ His willing hands required no further permission as he grabbed both of her perfectly plump cheeks in earnest, kneading softly at first before giving them a proper squeeze. He could see it all—her ass, her pussy, _and_ her adorable little pink rosebud, which he'd only seen once before when they tried it from behind for the first time. It took every ounce of his willpower to keep from leaning forward and stuffing his face in this trifecta of his girlfriend's most private areas.

But this wasn't foreplay. This pose had a purpose. Makoto wiggled her butt, shaking away his brave hands as she backed up. Again, a wordless exchange, but he needed no hints. She bent down further, using the bench for support as he rubbed his length along her entrance. It really wasn't necessary at this point, as both their sexes were producing all the natural lubricant they could ask for and then some. His head slid right in. A gasp escaped Makoto's open mouth and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She sank down onto him until her butt was snuggly in his lap, his dick disappearing almost entirely within her.

They remained motionless for a few seconds, readjusting to each other's bodies and the stimuli of once again being connected to their soulmate after so long. In a different environment, with different needs, Makoto could just fall asleep in his arms, unseparated until one of them turns in their sleep. They weren't in Leblanc's attic though, they were on a ferris wheel. And the goal wasn't to make love, the goal was to _fuck._

Slowly she lifted her ass, before plopping back down onto his lap with a muffled slap. Each time, he'd go a little deeper as his own ass inched its way off the bench, providing her with a more stable base and the proper angle to really fuck herself on the fleshy toy that she had claimed as her own. 

His hands crept under her shirt, toying with her bra-covered breasts. Akira was an ass man, this much was known. Everything he did with her tender breasts was more so for her benefit than his. Ordinarily, she'd welcome his light touches—his fingers' graceful little dance across every inch of her body. But right now she needed raw stimulation. She grasped his hands through her shirt, squeezing him and in turn her breasts beneath them. She loved his romantic antics, but they were on a tight schedule.

The gondola creaked and swayed ever so slightly with every downward thrust of her hips. A year ago she would have found that a bit nerve wracking, but now? Now it only aroused her further. It reminded her a bit of the plastic crates beneath Akira's bed at Leblanc, and how they too would creak as he thrust into her. Now she was on top, thrusting her entire body down onto him, plunging his dick into her depths before withdrawing and doing it again. And again. And again...

As Makoto quickened the pace, she felt his hands on her hips. Not to thrust into her with his own matching vigor, but actually to slow her down.

"H-Hey, hey…! S-Slow down, p-please… If you go that fast, I'm gonna…!" Akira groaned.

_'No, not like this, you aren't…!'_

Makoto stood up and turned around to face him. Akira grunted, gritting his teeth so as not to come from the sudden motion. She didn't apologize, instead climbing up onto the bench and stretching her leg over his lap, straddling him. One hand was put on his shoulder for support as the other guided his dick back where it eternally belonged. _This_ is how they would finish. She wouldn't be able to hold him when it happens otherwise.

His full length slid back in, deeper than it did before. Makoto would rise, then ground her pelvis into him as their heaving chests clashed against each other. Their breath was shared, panting in each other's face as the end drew near. Makoto felt his hands once again on her ass, pulling her back down to him every time she rose. She pulled up his shirt as well as her own, pressing her sweaty abdomen against his as she wrapped her arms around him and bit into his shoulder. She let out a whimper, a plea for him to hurry and let it all go so she could as well.

Her plea was _heard._ One final thrust and his hips bucked beneath her, a trembling groan escaping his open mouth as he came inside her.

That was the last push she needed. The position they were in, the location they were having sex at, not even the pride of having made him come first. None of it mattered nearly as much as having him inside her, having his _love_ inside her. 

Her body quaked in his arms, overcome by her own intense orgasm. Even muffled by his shoulder, the moan she let out could not be dampened. When it was over, she lay limp on top of him, supported only by his arms which were still glued to her rear. 

Having him so close to her, having him hold her after such an intimate act—nothing else in the world mattered to Makoto anymore. She could just fall asleep right there on top of him. Just sleep the remainder of the day away in their little love nest in the sky, exhibition be damned. Wouldn't that be great...

The sudden movement of the ferris wheel snapped them both back to reality.

Oh _shit._

She scrambled off his lap, his softened member flopping out as she crossed her legs and searched for her panties. This would…definitely be a interesting day to reminisce about 20 years from now when they're married and running out of ways to fuck themselves because they chose to check ferris wheel off the list before they even tied the knot.

* * *

Once on the ground, the conductor apologized profusely to the flustered couple that was "trapped" in the only occupied cabin at the top of the ferris wheel. Being so high up and detached from the rest of the world was _surely_ a great inconvenience to them. Makoto and Akira simply nodded and were quickly on their way before anyone could notice how sweaty they were.

They decided to stop by the restrooms to freshen up a bit before heading back to the RV. It was while Makoto was washing her hands that a familiar orange-haired girl and black and white cat walked up behind her.

"Soooo, how'd we do?" Futaba chirped at her usual gremlin volume.

"You did exactly as I asked?" Makoto asked while drying her hands.

"Yup, no permanent damage and they were only without power for 15 minutes. Just like you asked," Futaba said.

"Then I will be sure to tell Sojiro that you got _plenty_ of sunlight."

"Hey what about me?" Morgana spoke up from below. "I'm the one who almost got electrocuted rearranging the wires!"

Makoto crouched so she could be more on eye level with the feline. "I will cast _my_ vote on a seafood place for dinner tonight. The one we passed on the way to the beach. Will that suffice?"

Morgana squinted, wiggling his nose curiously before nodding.

"What'd you guys talk about anyways?" Futaba asked.

"Hmm?"

"You…said you needed to talk to him? And that's why you needed us to shut down the ferris wheel with you two on it? For privacy?"

Makoto suddenly felt the need to look in the mirror behind her and reprimand her horny self for not coming up with a better excuse for this minor act of vandalism.

"O-Oh, um…J-Just college...stuff. H-He's coming back to Shibuya next year! U-Um...if he passes his entrance exams, that is."

"Oh. Boring stuff," Futaba said with a disinterested shrug. She was hoping maybe she had a new pseudo-sister-in-law or something.

"Y-Yes! Boring! Absolutely. Well, if that's everything, I shouldn't keep Akira waiting," Makoto said as she nervously backed out of the bathroom.

Futaba gave a curious wave goodbye. What a _weird_ Makoto moment. She and everyone else had seen her get flustered whenever Akira was involved, but that was just a normal conversation about him. The stuttering was a _bit_ much and frankly out of character. Unless…

Futaba looked at Morgana, who was feverishly sniffing the air where Makoto once stood. It took only a fraction of a second for the girl's mind to put two and two together in the gutter.

"They totally just boinked, didn't they?" Futaba asked.

Morgana looked back with a look that suggested he just ate a canary. "Ohoho, yeah they did~"

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be done yesterday for my 1 year anniversary of this AO3 account but writing sex is hard lmao. Anyways, this was inspired by that shitpost I made on Twitter where Makoto and Akira are on the ferris wheel in P5S and I made her say "Now take your pants off." You're welcome.


End file.
